


Porn star Dancing

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Funny, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Thorin in our world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Quick drabble of Thorin being stuck in our world for a while and living with the reader and learning what it is she does for a living. Way out of my comfort zone but writing for a friend for her birthday. Hope you like it and let me know what ya'll think.





	Porn star Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Song I used is Porn star dancing by my darkest days.

He had been stuck here for almost a month now, in this strange world with no idea how to get back home. He had just shown up one night int he middle of what he later learned was a road but was luckily picked up by a kind woman. She somehow had known who he was and everything about his world and life. Offering him a place to stay till he could find a way back he gladly accepted. He had learned almost everything there was to know about his beautiful host, everything but her occupation. She would leave every evening around sundown ad not be back till the early hours. He had asked but she had just told him she was a performer and nothing else. She was a sweet girl so he did not think it was anything bad and decided to drop the questioning. So when she was ready to leave one night he thought nothing of it. 

"Okay Thorin I have to go to work, there is some pizza on the stove but I just took it out so be careful. Beer is in the fridge if you want it and you know where everything else is." you said with a smile.

Bowing his head he returned her smile, "Thank you y/n. I shall see you in the morning have a safe night."

"I'll try... Goodnight." you said with a chuckle before leaving and shutting the door behind you.

Thorin had been eating his pizza when he heard a noise from the door. Becoming alert he stood and watched as a woman walked in and went to walk to y/n's bedroom. "Who are you?" Stunned the woman let out a small gasp and turned to look at him. When he saw she was barely dressed he adverted his eyes. "Where are your clothes woman?"

"Oh God you scared me. I didn't know y/n had a boyfriend..." the woman said but was cut of by him.

"Boyfriend?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Yea. Aren't you her boyfriend?... Her lover?" she asked.

Feeling his cheeks heat up Thorin straightened, "No, y/n and I are only friends."

"Oh okay sorry I was only assuming because you are here. Anyways, I'm Ashley I work with her. Y/n called and asked if I could grab her outfit, she left it here by accident and I only live like five minutes away." she said.

Following the strange woman into y/n's room he watched as she opened her dresser and pulled out some shiny little items. "You work with her? Where would that be exactly?"

Turning Ashley smiled at him. "Yea few months now, At the club... you don't know where she works?"

"No, she told me she was a performer..."

Laughing Ashley smiled, "Oh yea she performs alright, hey instead of staying here all night you should come, you could watch her. She is really good, actually she is all the guys favorites..."

Shocked Thorin thought it over before nodding, "Aye I would enjoy that..."

.......................

Arriving at the place where y/n and Ashley worked Thorin heard loud music coming from inside and saw bright lights. Getting out of the vehicle he followed after Ashley and watched as the female told the large male standing at the doorway to let him inside. Seeing other men waiting in a line behind red rope he furrowed his brows but followed Ashley inside. She led him to a table on the right side of what he guessed was a stage. There was a pole of sorts in the middle of it but nothing else. When Ashley waved at him and told him she would see him later a waitress came over wearing little clothing and asked if he wanted a drink. "Ah.. yes that sounds nice..."

"What would you like? Our special tonight is a blue gen on the rocks." she asked in a sweet voice.

Nodding he watched her walk away. Looking around the place he saw many men seated around but no woman. When he got his drink he coughed in surprise at the amount of alcohol in it. Wiping his mouth he stiffened when the lights went out and music began playing. 

"And now... Angel..." A loud voice said making the men in the room cheer and whistle.

Hearing music begin playing he looked to the stage to see a woman coming out wearing nothing but a large white dress shirt of sorts. It was flowy and see through. The lights were dim as the woman walked up to the pole and began twirling around it. 

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_   
_The dollar decides how far you can go_

He could not see the woman's face clearly but when she threw back her h/c hair Thorin stiffened.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_   
_She licks those lips and off we go_   
_She takes it off nice and slow_   
_Because that's pornstar dancin'_   
_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_   
_She drops that dress around her legs_   
_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_   
_Pornstar dancin'_

Watching as his sweet and innocent y/n danced and twirled around the pole Thorin felt his throat dry out. When She carelessly rolled her shoulder and dropped the top to the floor Thorin saw she was wearing nothing but a Shiny silver thing over her breasts and sex. Hearing the men let out wolf calls he watched as many began throwing money on the stage. Seeing her hips roll the king downed his drink and felt the tightening of his trousers. She moved effortlessly, wrapping her legs around the pole and hanging in the air. 

_Your body's lightin' up the room_   
_I want a naughty girl like you_   
_Let's throw a party just for two_   
_You know those normal girls won't do_

When she turned and glanced he met her eyes and he saw them go to shock. Raising his chin he drank down the second drink that had come and adjusted his legs. Holding her gaze he saw her bite her lip and then watched as she hopped down from the stage and strut over to him. He had to swallow but kept his composure as she guided herself in his lap. With her legs spread on either side of his he let his eyes wonder over her body. 

_When she step up into the club every man and woman want her_   
_She make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home_   
_Cause of the porn star dancin' got me in the zone!_

Feeling her sex roll against his he growled and went to touch her bare stomach only for her to smack his hand. Looking up at her he saw her brows raised and a smirk on her face. Moving her hands to his shoulders he laid his head back against the chair and stared at her breasts as they rubbed against his hard chest. Flipping her hair back he felt the soft strands against his face and groaned. When her hands moved to rub down his abdomen and towards his belt he stiffened. Tilting his head when her nose ghosted his neck he felt her place a light kiss to his throat before slowly she rose to stand in front of him. Hearing the music come to an end he swallowed and saw her wink at him before she hopped on the stage and gave a bow. 

"Lucky Bastard!" the man beside him yelled.

Seeing y/n's form pass by the side door he stood and quietly made his way into the room as the other girl began dancing. Seeing y/n facing away from him he moved over to her. When she turned and saw him he gave her no time before his lips slammed down on hers. Working her mouth he let her lead him backwards until a door shut and they were rendered in darkness. Lifting her up he held her to the door and undid his trousers. Grabbing the thin material over her sex he ripped it away from her and threw it to the floor. Rubbing her sex with his fingers he felt her already wet and lined his member up with her before shoving upwards. She screamed out into his mouth but he only held her close to him and began thrusting upwards. His movements were fast and hard as he fucked her. She moaned into his mouth and pulled his hair, riling him on. Sucking on her neck he bit down and heard her cry out. Fisting his hand in her backside he held her to him as he filled her with his seed and. 

"Thorin! Oh God!" you moaned.

Panting he tried to catch his breath. Still holding her to him he moved to rest his head on the door behind her when it gave way and sent them towards the ground. Quickly catching himself before he could fall on her he looked down to see her panting but smiling. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Never better." you giggled.

Smirking he heard heavy footfalls and looked to see they were not in the club anymore. Looking around he saw green grass under her and trees around them. 

"Uncle Thorin there you are we have been looking all over for you." Kili's voice said.

Looking over Thorin saw his company running towards him. 

"What were you doi..." Fili went ot ask but stopped when he noticed the woman laying beneath his uncle. "...Oh..." he said as his cheeks began to redden.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Kili said in a strained voice.

Thorin saw as the rest of the company looked at him with wide eyes, some blushing some trying not to laugh. Looking back down at the woman under him he gave her a small smirk, "Welcome to Middle earth..."


End file.
